Sakuranbo Mahootsukai
by Blackcat789
Summary: Its just a normal year at Hogwarts, or so everyone thought. There's a new girl starting out in fourth year? Strange things are happening, and people are starting to wonder. HxSxD more parings but I don't want to ruin it. Story better then summary.
1. The Beginning

Weeee...ok this is my first try at the HPxCCS so bear with me and yes, I go by the anime, because I saw that before the manga, so done flame me because I use those names .

Why am I doing this? Simple, I'm bored out of my miiiiiind, and my friend is like really deep into HP atm, and I'm back on a cardcaptor phase XD and I thought this would make a good combo because there both magic and yeah...lol

Read and review hehe thankies

**Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Cardcaptors, or Harry Potter

* * *

A dark sky illuminated by alone the full moon high above. A girl, barley 15, leaned against the balcony looking up at it. Hearing the distant crack of a twig she quickly jerked around and saw through out the distance a man in stunning robes, only of colors she could not make out. As she tried calling out to him she realized she had no voice, slowly wrapping her hands around her throat she looked back up at the robed man who began making his way towards her. She back away confused as the soft call from a mangy calico cat sounded against her ears. Whipping around as though the cat were upon her very shoulders in her ears, she stared startled and astounded not knowing what to do. Turning back to the robed man who had progressed ever so further from her divulgence with the calico. It appeared easier to see him, yet could not make out his features. A bell sounded and startled her awake. RING RING RING 

"Uhh..." Sakura moaned as she opened her eyes. She reached over and turned off her alarm clock. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sat there for a minute, still half asleep; she looked around and saw something yellow flew in her face.

"Gooooood morniiiing, Sakura!" A little yellow bear bellowed to her. He swayed his little tail and smiled at her. Sakura had a stress mark on her head; she raised her hand and smacked it down on top of him.

"Kero...I had a weird dream..." She said looking up at him still in her half dazed way.

"Hm? What was it, Sakura?" He asked floating down and sitting on the bed looking up at her.

"Well...there was this man...I don't know who, but he was wearing some really weird clothes...and a cat..." She said putting her finger on her chin looking up trying to remember it.

"A cat? I don't remember anything about a man and a cat..." He said trying to think about anything his former master had told him.

"Yea...and I couldn't talk either..." She said a little worried about that part.

"That part was probably your mind trying to tell you to listen up...I wouldn't worry about that." He said wagging his tail some.

"What does it mean, Kero?" She asked, even though she was master of the clow cards, she still had a lot to learn about and still needed help.

"I don't know...there's not much we can do about it, so for now, get up and get ready. You going to Madison's house for the sleep over...remember!" He said flying back up to be with her eye level.

"Oh yeah, she wants to film me pretending to capturing the cards again. I wonder which ones she wants this time..." She said getting off her bed and walking over to her desk. She opened a draw and pulled out a small pink box. She opened the little ribbon like lock and revealed a small hole in it that held cards. She picked them up and looked through them. She stacked them back together and placed them back n the box and closed it. She put them in her little white bag.

"Saaaakura...breaaaaaakfast!" The sound of her brother's voice echoed through the house.

"Ah! I'm late!" She yelled as she ran to her closet and got her clothes running around the room trying to get dressed.

Kero just shook his head and sighed. "Every morning..."

"Come on Kero!" She said holding her bag open for him.

"Yeah yeah, just don't leave me in here for hours." He said as he flew into her bag and Sakura zipped it up. She ran down the steps and into the kitchen, stopping at the picture of her mother.

"Morning, mom...Morning Tori...where's dad?" She asked placing her bag on the edge of the chair. She sat down in the chair as her brother Tori brought in her plate of food.

"He's at another dig." He said placing her plate in front of her.

"He's had a lot this week...is he finding something?" She asked taking a mouth full.

"They don't know, there finding some small things. He's hoping to find something before the weekend so he can finally get a break." He said with food in his mouth.

"Yea..." She said as she unknowingly started to play with her food.

"Well you seem to be up early today..." He said sitting down as well and taking a bite of his food.

"I'm going to Madison's today to spend the night." She said snapping out of it and began to quickly eat her food.

"Slow down twerp...you'll get heart burn." He said raising his eyebrow at her strange actions.

"Stop calling me th--" She said as she was stopped in the middle of her sentence, the food didn't go down all the way and she swallowed hard. She put her hand on her heart and grabbed her drink with the other and started gulping it down.

"Told you..." He said with a sigh as he took another bite.

She finally got her food down and stood up grabbing her bag. "Thanks for breakfast, see you tomorrow." She said as she ran out.

"Whatever..." Tori didn't much care about it.

* * *

Sakura got to Madison's house and rang the door bell. "Kero...you can come out now." She said looking over at her shoulder as the little bear flew out. 

"Finally...I was dying in there." Kero said a little breathless.

"Sorry..." She said with a sweat drop** (1**). The door opened and they were greeted by a smiling face of a girl with long black hair.

"Sakura, I'm glad you could make it." Madison said as she looked over at Kero. "Good you brought Kero...wheres Julian?" She asked wondering if he would be joining.

"We'll have to go to his house, remember, Julian doesn't know about Yue." She said remembering how Julian and Yue were the same person, it was such a weird thought, but there had been many signs.

"Alright, let me get my camera then." Madison said ash she walked back inside to get it.

"Man...why do we have to do this?" Kero asked lying down on Sakura's shoulder and putting his head in his little stubby hands.

"Oh hush, Kero, you loved to do this when I was capturing them. What's so different about now?" She asked wondering why he was so down.

"Because there's no delicious ice cream afterwards..." He said in a whiny voice.

Madison came back to the door and closed it. "Don't worry, Kero, we're going to get some ice cream just for you." She said patting his little head.

"Alright! Ice cream here I come!" He yelled as he flew off Sakura's shoulder and into the air, raising his arm in a victorious way.

"Oh, Kero..." Sakura said giggling some.

"Ok...off to Julian's house." Madison said in her bubbly self.

"Right." Sakura said as she walked forward. S he loved going to Julian's house, seeing as she still had a crush on him. "So Madison...which ones are you planning on filming today?" She asked wondering which ones she would have to fight against.

"Well...we need a bad guy, so...how about the water card?" She asked, never really getting a good shot of her capturing that one.

"Sure...wait...do I still have to wear costumes?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Of course silly...My van is going to be at the park when we get there." She said with an anime smile** (2)**.

"Greeeat..." Sakura said with a sigh.

Soon they had reached Julian's house, Sakura had a blush on her face. She slowly reached for the door bell but was stopped when the door opened and Julian came out.

"Hi there, Sakura...what are you doing here?" He asked in his soft voice.

"Well...um...you see..." She didn't know how to say they needed Yue. Kero had cleverly hid behind Madison, in her hair.

Then Julian started to glow and Clow Reeds symbol appeared below him as giant wings came out of his back. Sakura jumped back some a little surprised. The wings covered Julian and when they re-opened Yue had appeared. "I knew you wanted me...otherwise that girl wouldn't be holding a camera." He said glancing over at Madison.

"Y-yea...she wants to film us." She said putting her hand behind her head with a sweat drop on her head.

"Ah...well...then let's get this over with." He said walking out the house and shutting his door as he spread his wings.

Sakura looked behind her "Cerberus!" She commanded as Kero flew out form behind Madison.

"Right!" Kero said as his little wings grew as big as Yue's and covered him, opening back up to reveal his large cat form. He looked like a Lion without the main. Sakura got on his back and Madison behind her. "Hold on tight!" He said now in his deep voice. He spread his wings and flapped them as he rose into the air, along with Yue. They soared in the high in the sky, to keep away from people's view. The park would be empty because today was registration day for new comers to school. They touched down and hid behind the king penguin for Madison's body guards.

Madison ran over to the van and opened the back up. "Come on Sakura!" She waved happily.

Sakura sighed and walked over and entered the van. She came out later in the same outfit from when she captured the water card. " Madison...this is so embarrassing..." She said slouching over with a sad expression on.

"Oh come on Sakura, you've worn it before." She said with a little giggle. "Alright...you may go now; I'll call you when I'm ready." She said to her body guards. The nodded and left with the van. **(3)**

"Alright then..." She said taking one last look over to make sure no one was here; when she saw it was empty she took out her key on the staff. "Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release!" She called out as her little key grew into a large pink staff. She grabbed it and twirled it some. "Alright Yue and Kero, its time to fight again!" She yelled as she took out the water card. "Watery card, pretend to be an unsealed card and attack us! Release and dispell!" She said as she hit her wand to it as the wings on it grew and the star spun around. A rush of water came out and fell like a water fall over them.

"Wow...good thing my camera is water proof." Madison giggled walking over to get a better view of the Watery card.

"Right then..." Sakura said as she pulled out another card and threw it out as she hit her wand to it. "Fly!" She called out as her wand's wings grew larger; she got onto it and flew into the air, soon companied by Cerberus and Yue.

Yue raised his hands as a light blue bow and arrow appeared. He pulled back on it and shot his arrow as it went right through the water card. Sakura flew up and circled around trying to get the Water Cards attention. She flew straight off after a few spins. The Water card shot after her, right on her heal. Sakura looked back and went wide eyed, not realizing how close it was. She spun around the King Penguin and flying up into the air. The water card had managed to wrap around the end of the staff and was pulling her back. "Ah!" She yelled trying to pull her staff free.

"Sakura!" Cerberus yelled as he flew up beside them and shot a large flamethrower at the water card, forcing it to let go of Sakura's staff. It had no major effect on it though; it only made it steam up some. It then soared out at Cerberus and covered him in water.

Sakura got to the ground and turned to face the water card ass she hopped off the wand, the wings on it going back to the small original size. Cerberus had managed to escape out of Watery's grip and was on the ground growling at it. Sakura took out another card and hit her wand to that one. "Freeze card, freeze watery! Realse and Dispell!" She yelled as a little fish like creature came out and wrapped around watery and freezing it stiff. Sakura let out a small sigh and smiled as the freeze card came back into its card form.

"It's all on you now, Sakura..." Cerberus said as he backed up behind her, showing his allegiance to her.

"Right!" She said as she raised her staff. "Watery Card...I command you to return to your power confined! Watery Card!" She yelled and lowered her staff as a card formed at the tip of it, sucking the frozen card into it. The card floated over to her and she grabbed it turning around and giving them all anime smiles as she held it up.

Madison cut the camera off, and clapped with it in her hands. "That was so great! You're a natural born cardcaptor, Sakura!" She said excited about her new film.

"She is no longer a cardcaptor, she's master of the clow...remember..." Yue said with his arms crossed, his wings half way closed around him.

"Of course...how could I forget?" She said with a little giggle.

* * *

Off in the distance a mangy calico cat sat there watching them. Its tail swaying from side to side. It let out a few meows as its eyes seemed to be staring right at the four people, watching there every move. Soon, after Sakura had made her capture, the cat stood up and walked off into the bushes and disappeared.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Whoot! Ok so yea first chapter kinda slow, but meh, they always are. I promise it will get better next chapter. I had to get out all the main stuff first lol 

These are some of the things a lot of people don't know about, so I thought I would explain it for you.

**1**. Sweatdrop: is a common visual convention in which a character is drawn with one or more prominent beads of sweat on their brow or forehead (or floating above the hair on characters whose back is turned). The convention may be puzzling to readers unfamiliar with manga and anime, as the drop has become associated with a broad spectrum of emotions, including embarrassment, exasperation, confusion, and shock, not all of which are necessarily considered to be sweat-inducing under normal conditions. It is frequently used in reaction to another character's bad pun or joke, or when a character's friend does something stupid or silly that makes them look bad.

**2**. Anime smile: Basically is when a character smiles with its eyes closed hehe...I would show you on here but it won't let me use the right keys -Cries-

**3**. Costume: I am too lazy to think of my own costumes for Sakura, so I will just be using the ones I think are cute. This time it's the costum from the Watery Card capture, ovbiously. If you would like to see them [incase ur not a big fan I will post them on my homepage!


	2. The Visit

Yayz! Next chapter whoot! Im getting really into this story lol I blame my friend Kat :-P

**Disclaimer:** I do not...do NOT own Cardcaptors nor Harry potter, thank you.

* * *

It was a dark, the sky being shown only by the full moon once more. Sakura stood in a feild. again with no voice as the man in robes had started his discent towards her. She turned, seeing the cat sitting behind her once more. 'Not again...' She thought as she darted her eyes from the cat and back to the man. She didn't know what to do, fear shot through her. The man was close enough now that she could see more of him. He had a long white beard and little half moon glasses. 'Who are you?' She asked in her mind, unable to communicate any other way and it was driving her mad. The man opened his mout to speack and said her name in a soft voice at first. "Sakura...Sakura." Soon they started to get louder. "Sakura...SAKURA!" 'How do you know my name?' She asked the man through her mind.

"Sakura!" Her teacher yelled.

Sakura opened her eyes and jumped out of her seat. "Ah!" She yelled forgetting she was at school, she overed her mouth with her hands.

"I thank you for joining the class..." He said with a little glare.

"Yea...I mean he does know you because your his student..." Some girl in class said with an evil snicker. Sakura had been talking in her sleep.

Sakura just moand and put her hands over her mouth ans she sat down. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud.

Madison leaned over with her hand covering her mouth so the teacher wouldn't see, as he was already back up at the front. "Sakura...did you have another one of those dreams you were talking about?" She whispered, worried about her.

"Mmhm..." She nodded.

"But...you didn't have one when you spent the night...so why now?" She asked still whispered.

"Because the world is against me..." She moaned out as she laid her head on the desk whinning a bit. Madison just smiled at her and turned back to her work.

* * *

School was over and sakura was glad. She grabbed her brown school bag and white hat. She put them both on and sighed. ,adion came up to her and smiled at her. 

"Cheer up, Sakura, you just need to figure out what the dream means." She said trying to comfort her.

"I dont know if I can, Madison. I have no idea who that man is, and Kero doesn't know anything about a cat..." Sakura said doubting herself now.

"You captured the clow cards, so this should be nothing compared to that. I know you can figure this out." She said giving her an anime smile.

"Yeah..." Sakura said with a little nervous laugh.

"In the meantime...why don't we go visit Li?" She asked her. He was going away on a trip so he wasn't planning on comming to school.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him isnce the final judgment." SHe said looking up thinking of it.

"You alright, Sakura?" she asked tilting her head so,e.

"I'm fine...just thinking about what he did." She said with a smile.

"He tried to help you out didn't he?" She asked not knowing for sure herself, being put to sleep during the ordeal.

"Yeah...he's changed alot since he first came here." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well...then let's go before we miss him!" She said grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her along with her and out the classroom.

When they got outside, Sakura put her inline skates and pades on. She was rolling right next to Madison. She was spaced out, thinking of that dream again.

"Sakura?" Madison called her name to snap her out of it.

"Huh? Oh...sorry, Madison." She said with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe you should ask Li for help...he might know something seeing as he's studied magic his whole life." Madison said trying to offer what advice she could.

" Yeah...maybe." She said as she kept gliding next to her.

* * *

Soon they made there way to Li's house, they didn't see anything. There wasn't any boxes or suitecases or anything. They got to his front step and Sakura sat down to take her skates and pads off. As she was doing this, Madison walked up and rang the door bell. Sakura had just mangaed to stuff everything into her bag and stand up before Li opened the door. 

Li opened the door and blinked, not expecting to see them there. "Uh...what do you want?" He asked them.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been wekks since we've seen you." Madison said in her polite fashion, never the one to lose her cool anyways.

"Yeah, besides...your leaving as well. So we thought we would wish you well." Sakura said smilling happily.

"Oh...um...thanks...I guess..." He said not knowing what else to really say.

"There's also another reason why we are here..." Madison started, not wanting to finish it because it was Sakura;s dream after all, she wanted her to say it.

"And that is?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well...you see...I...kinda need some help..." Sakura started lookin gdown at the ground.

"With?"

"A dream I had...I was wondering if you could help me figure it out..." She said looking up at him shyly.

Li sighed and walked to the side. "Come in..." He said crossing his arms looking away from the two.

Both Sakura and Madison walked into his house, was of normal size, much smaller then his home back in Hong Kong. They both stood in the living room, unsure weither they should sit or not.

"You can sit down if you want..." Hhe said in his normal angry tone, though he wasn't really.

"O-ok..." Sakura said as she took a seat on the couch as did Madison. Li took his seat in a lazy boy diagnol from them.

"So?...What was the dream?" He asked them wanting to get this over with.

"Well..." Sakura said as she prcced to tell him all about the dream she had. Li just looked at her as she told him about it, he was running around his mind trying to think of what to say.

"I see...if it's a reaccuring dream then it does mean something, but what, I cant be sure. This is probably what you have to figure out. But Sakura...becareful, I know for fact, things are going to get rough around here. Trust your insticts." He said not taking her eyes from hers.

"Whats going to happen? She assked with a worried look on her face.

"I can't tell...but you'll have to do this on your own now..." He said refering to the fact he was leaving.

"Oh yeah...we don't even know where your going...are you going back to Hon Kong?" Madison asked wanting to change the subject so Sakura wouldn't get fritened.

"No...I'm going to England to study abroad, I won't be abck til next year, if I do chose to come back." He said loking at Madison now.

"Oh cool...I hope you do well." Madison said giving him an anime smile.

"Thanks..." He said standing up now. "But if you'll excuse me, I still have some packing to do." He said looking away form them.

"Right..." Sakura said as they both stood up and walked to the front door accompannied by Li.

"Good luck on your trip Li." Sakura said as he opened the dorr for them.

"Yeah...good luck to you too." He said knowing it was going to get hard for her.

Sakura just smiled and walked out the house with Madison and out of sight.

Li just sighed and reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter that had his name and adress on it in green ink. He looked back up to where they had walked off. "See you soon...Sakura." He said as he closed the door.

* * *

**_AN:_** ok...so I lied...this one is kinda short too heh...but next one is gonna be the one where everything happens, You can be sure on that one hehe.

I didn't have much that i needed to explain in this one...I hope...if you need some explination I would be happy to explain it for you .


End file.
